


A Long Time Coming

by Amethyst_5006



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bitch Jennifer Blake, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, God she is such a bitch, Happy Ending, High School, High School Student Derek Hale, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Derek Hale, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_5006/pseuds/Amethyst_5006
Summary: So everyday he would continue to swallow his feelings and keep them hidden. Plus, there's no need to bring them up because it's not like Derek liked him, even a little, so it was best to just keep shtum about it, permanently, because Derek was with Jennifer Blake, the queen bee of the school, the head cheerleader, top girl, the top fucking bitch.Of course Derek would never want a Stiles, though it was the truth, it made him feel sick to his stomach that she got him, even if he couldn't have him, could Derek at least be with someone else? No, he couldn't.--------------------Where Stiles thinks Derek is dating someone but that might not be true.





	A Long Time Coming

Stiles let out an everlasting groan as he awoke on a morning of a new school day and left his house, got in his jeep, drove to school and walked through the entrance. He hated going to school, he hated the teachers, he hated a lot of the classes and he hated a lot of the people. He also hated being seen as a hyperactive spaz that talks too much and flails around, but he had come to accept that that was how people at school would always see him and since he has been there for three years already in his Junior year, there was no changing it.

Sure, it meant he had a limited circle of friends, if Scott counted as a circle, and that no one wanted to date him or go to prom with him tonight, especially his self-proclaimed pathetic crush, Derek Hale. Derek was the guy everyone wanted to date but never could because he had a constant frown on his face whenever people, particularly good looking girls, threw themselves at him or hit on him. Stiles had decided instead of being a moron, he would use his common sense and not approach him because he respects his life and would rather keep the tiny shattered remains of his dignity from getting smashed anymore, no matter how difficult it was when he was his lab partner in chemistry.

So everyday he would continue to swallow his feelings and keep them hidden, even from his best friend because he could not afford for Scott's loose lips to sink his ship and ruin the rest of his high school life. Plus, there's no need to bring them up because it's not like Derek liked him, even a little, so it was best to just keep shtum about it, permanently, because Derek was with Jennifer Blake, the queen bee of the school, the head cheerleader, top girl, the top fucking bitch. And Stiles wasn't being biased, she was literally the biggest bitch to ever graze the Earth's surface and everyone believed the same thing, yet everyone at the same time acted like they were in a trance by her because she was so amazing.

Yeah, it's really amazing to record a video of an epileptic girl having a seizure and putting it online for the whole world to laugh at. Really amazing. Erica, the girl, bounced back after a while and she actually got over the epilepsy and emerged as a beautiful girl that boys now lusted after, but still, that shit cannot be allowed to happen.

Plus that bitch seemed to have it out for him. Stiles would be randomly ambushed by her in hallways and have his textbooks bitch smacked out of his hands while he tried to exchange them in his locker for others, or she would scribble all over his essay the teacher had just graded, who would then blame it on Stiles' hyperactivity and disobedient behavior. Let's also not forget about how she would regularly sick the likes of Jackson and the jocks on him in the locker rooms, leaving him to come home black and blue more than a couple of times, which had been far from easy to explain to his Sheriff of a father. Stiles hated her. And she hated him for some inexplicable reason. What made it even worse was that Derek was dating her, the girl who was so hateful and cruel got to have the guy he wanted and would be wrapped around him at the prom, but what more could Stiles expect when he was Stiles. Of course Derek would never want a Stiles, though it was the truth, it made him feel sick to his stomach that she got him, even if he couldn't have him, could Derek at least be with someone else? No, he couldn't.

So he suffered through that same aching third period of chemistry where he sat next to Derek because of the seating chart and never failed to feel the holes that were burning through his head, most likely from Derek. The guy probably hated being saddled with Stiles in chemistry when he could be sitting with his girlfriend one desk over to the side or behind with Boyd, next to Erica and Isaac's desk, but alas he was stuck with him. Those thoughts constantly polluting his brain forced him to retract his usual talkative ways and remain silent so as not to irritate Derek even more, even if it meant his heart hurt a little more because of it. It's for the best.

 

*****

 

Imagine Stiles' shock when Derek and his squad of friends: Erica, Isaac and Boyd came and sat on Stiles and Scott's table at lunch, Derek sitting beside him as the other three sat opposite him, Scott and Derek.

"Uh..." Scott unhelpfully trailed off. 

"Very insightful observation, Scott." Stiles snarked and rolled his eyes, mourning Scott's permanent state of cluelessness. Unknown to Stiles, too busy scolding Scott, Derek smiled directly at him. 

"Wow, Stiles, you seem a little on edge." Erica grinned predatorily at him from across the table. 

"Okay, are you lost or something, what drags you away from your beloved pack of meatheads and cheerleaders and over here?" He fired back.

Derek smirked, he loved Stiles' quick wit and his sarcasm, his amazing sense of humor, and his whiskey brown eyes and cute upturned nose and constellations of moles and his fingers and his gorgeous smile and it all reminded him of his crush that he'd had on him since the 6th grade. It started when he saw Stiles crying during recess one day because his mother had died and from that moment on, he knew Stiles should always be loved and cared for and treasured and- 

"Derek!!!" The obnoxious high pitched shriek from Jennifer in his ear cut off his daydream of Stiles, angering him. 

"What?" He irritatedly asked.

"Why are you over here?!!"

'Why does everything you say have to be angry and entitled?' He wanted to scream at her.

He instead diplomatically settled on "Because I want to." He couldn't stand this girl, her behavior was disgusting and she was mean to Stiles - bitch - and for some stupid reason she thought they were dating. Derek has never once shown interest in her and he thinks that's been pretty clear. As if he'd want her or anyone other than Stiles. Idiots. He hated when people hit on him, he only wanted Stiles, he just wanted everyone else to leave him alone, it was so annoying.

"Hey!" She barked but didn't look at Derek.

Everyone on the table turned to look at Stiles, prompting Derek to as well.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Why weren't you looking at me when I was talking before and why did you have that look on your face?!" She demanded.

"What, my normal, default face when I'm not talking to anyone or feeling any particular emotion? The one everybody has?" He asked, now annoyed.

"Ugh! Who do you think you are," she roared, forcing all sounds in the cafeteria to cease at once, "That attitude and just you in general is why I bet your mom is happy she's dead and can't see you now, she'd be so appalled with what you are. That's also why no one will ever love you, freak."

Stiles looked at her with eyes of fire and death but Derek could see the mass amounts of hurt in them that he knows he'd never let anyone see. Derek was done with this rodent hurting the boy he loved, not again.

He stood up and looked her dead in the eye, his own eyes boiling with fury as as he told her "Who do you think you are?! What kind of disrespectful bitch says something like that to anyone? And I don't know why you keep thinking we're dating, we were never together, I don't like you, frankly I never will, the way you treat people repulses me!"

"Derek. What about everything we have?" She pleaded.

"We have nothing! You spend all your time bullying the person I actually want to date because you're so bitter," he boomed, "And for the record, he most definitely would be loved by someone." He said as he turned towards Stiles, making his voice soft and gentle.

He leaned in and kissed Stiles on his lips, holding his head lightly between his hands so no one else could see this intimate side of Stiles but him. After he pulled back, Stiles looked at him with wet eyes and unshed tears. He stood up and quickly paced out of the cafeteria, desperate to escape.

He was so humiliated. Everyone had been staring and watching as Jennifer once again embarrassed him. And in front of Derek, and then he had to give a pity speech to her about how someone could love him, and that pity kiss. It stung most knowing it wasn't a kiss out of affection or love, it was because he felt bad about what happened and was just trying to be nice and make him feel better, which was even worse.

As soon as he entered the hallway he bolted as fast as he could to the front foots and to his jeep. He shifted into drive and sped out of the parking lot to his home, he needed to get out before anything else could happen. He parked in his driveway, ran to his bedroom and buried himself in his bed and sheets.

His phone buzzed and vibrated on his bedside table and Stiles reached his hand out from the covers and grabbed it, seeing it was Scott calling.

"Hello?" He asked quietly.

"Stiles, are you okay? That was so uncalled for!"

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm going to prom tonight."

"Stiles, are you sure?" He asked desperately.

"Scott, I can't, it's just too much."

"Okay, yeah, I understand," He replied, sulking, "Call me again if you need me."

"Yeah. Bye, Scott." He ended the call and decided to shower and change into an old shirt and sweatpants to sleep in and lay down on the couch in the living room.

 

*****

 

Stiles awoke to a knocking at the door and he could see out the windows that it was dark out, looking on the clock on the fireplace declared it was 7pm. He opened the front door and his eyes instantly widened at seeing Derek Hale on his front porch in a black three piece suit and a bouquet of white roses. Stiles was at a loss for words.

"I remember you once saying you didn't like red roses because they were a cliche." Derek told him shyly as he tilted the bouquet towards him.

"Wha-" Stiles could only ask.

"Stiles, will you please come to prom with me as my date? I'm so sorry about today." He asked gently, as if he were scared he'd spook Stiles like a deer.

"But Jennifer-"

"Means nothing to me. I know she's probably told everyone that we're dating but we never did, I could never like her or stand her for how she treated you, treated the person I love." He said, whispering the last part quietly and voice slightly breaking.

Stiles looked at him with huge soft eyes filled with hope and trust that broke his heart, knowing that he believed there was a chance it wasn't real or true. He knew he had to make it clear, knowing that his lack of confidence stemmed from Jennifer.  
"Stiles I love you. Please come to prom with me, it's all I could ever want."

Stiles nodded his head, one light tear escaping and making a break for it down his cheek. Derek leaned forward and wiped away the tear and kissed him is cheek, looking straight into Stiles eyes.

"Do you want to come in while I change?" He gave a small smile.

"I've waited a long time for you Stiles, I can wait a few more minutes."

 

*****

 

Derek held Stiles' hand tightly as they walked into the school gym, delighted he finally had his love with him. He led them to the dance floor and held him at his waist as Stiles braced his hands around Derek's upper back. Stiles began to feel nervous as he felt the eyes of Jennifer and her bitch click staring daggers at them which must have shown on his face as Derek proceeded to pull him closer, prompting Stiles to raise his head to look at him. Derek met him with a gaze of adoration that put him at ease and when he looked up again, he saw him shooting what must have been balls of fire at Jennifer with his eyes because he was looking at her as if she was an affront to his life, which she probably was.

Derek then whispered in Stiles' ear "She's angry because after what happened at lunch, Erica and Isaac told her that Jennifer's best friend, Kate Argent, slept with her ex-boyfriend Aiden while he was still seeing Jennifer."

Stiles looked at him which shock but amusement as they both looked towards Erica, Isaac and Boyd watching them, Erica staring with a evil, mischievous glint in her eyes. "Come on big man, let's dance." She grabbed Boyd's hand and whisked them away to the dance floor and Isaac sat beside Scott and took his hand.

After about two hours, Derek stopped dancing and took Stiles' hand in his. He led them to the science lab where they were partners in chemistry and sat Stiles on their desk and stood between his legs, holding both his smaller hands in his.

"You always glare at me in chem." Stiles told him.

"No, I was just upset that you would never talk to me, like you would normally talk outside of classes."

"I thought you didn't like me."

"Well you were wrong." He smiled.

"How long did you wait for me?" Stiles asked.

"Since the 6th grade. I saw you crying and I knew that I loved you because I never wanted to see you sad again and wanted you to be happy," he murmured only loud enough for Stiles to hear if there had been anybody else in the room, "My mom always told me that's what love is and I never stopped feeling like that about you."

Stiles jumped down from the desk and leaned into Derek's space. He brushed his lips against Derek's and Derek cupped his cheek and held him closely by the waist.

"It's late, do you want to stay at my house tonight?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, but let's keep it PG13." He smiled.

"Only when you're ready." Derek firmly promised.

 

*****

 

As Derek walked into the Hale house with an arm around Stiles' waist, they were ambushed by a roar of cheering, turning his ears a rosy pink. A tall brunette approached and shook Stiles' hand and announced  
"I'm Talia, Derek's mother, its lovely to finally meet you, Stiles. A long time coming."

Stiles looked towards Derek, "So I've recently heard."

As Derek escorted him into the living room, Talia whispered to Derek's ear "He'll be a delightful addition to the family, sweetie." which warmed Derek's heart.

Once couch contained the bodies of Derek's siblings, Cora and Laura and his father, Theodore. Derek brought Stiles to the other couch facing them and brought Stiles into his lap, securing Stiles in his arms and burying his nose into Stiles' cheek and wrapping a thick blanket around them.

After about half an hour, the idle chat began to soothe Sitles to sleep and he rested his head in the crook of Derek's neck, feeling Derek's soft smile against his face before he finally let himself be consumed by slumber.

 

*****

 

When Stiles opened his eyes, he was facing the back of the couch, with a blanket coating him and a warm body pressed against him, the arm around his stomach identified him as Derek and Derek curled his body around Stiles, making him feel protected, perhaps because Derek was on the outside of the couch to shield him from danger. He realized Derek was once again nuzzling his neck which Stiles leant into, earning him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Derek?"

"Yes?" As he busied himself with snuggling and nuzzling him.

"Are you a werewolf?"

Derek tensed and tightened his grip on Stiles. "What?"

"I saw claws and fur on your hand when you were angry at Jennifer at prom and your eyes flashed this orange-brown color. And so did your family's last night when we told them about her at prom. That and the protectiveness and the nuzzling."

Derek just looks at him amazed and returns to his snuggling of Stiles, the rest of the morning being filled with murmurings about "perfect and smart" and "perfect mate."

"Hey, Derek, what's a mate?"

A purr of "Mhmm, you." answered him.

"Oooh when's the wedding??" Laura cried.

 

*****

 

Two years later, Derek bent down on one knee and told him they'd spent everyday together for two years and didn't want it to stop as he slid a silver band around Stiles ring finger and kissed him in his arms, asking how he felt about winter weddings.


End file.
